my parents sent me to a vampire boarding school
by TeamEmmett18
Summary: Rosalie Hale's parents are sending her to a boarding school on the west coast of Washington. where she meets Emmett Cullen he shows her around the school. what will happen when rosalie finds out his family secret?
1. packing to leave and Vera sleepover

**My Parents are Sending me to a Vampire Boarding School**

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale i am 18 years old i live in Rochester, New York with my wealthy parents. one night my parents come to my room to tell me that i have to pack my bags, "why do I have to pack my bags? where am i going?" They wouldn't tell at first "Mom, Dad where am i going?" Iasked again and my mom finally says, "Honey your going to a boarding school." "What?!?! Why?" I asked " Because you Father and I are going to go traveling and we just don't want to take you out of school so you are going to West Coast Ridge. It's a very rich school and it's a boy and girl school so you'll make plenty of friends" my Mother said.

They left me in my room so i can pack. My phone goes off _we can take a ride on my big green tractor we go through the woods and out to the pasture as long as i'm with you it really don't matter._ It was a text from Vera .

**Vera**/_Rosalie_

**Vera: hey**

_Rosalie: hey i'm so sad right now :( _

**Vera: Why? Wat happened?**

_Rosalie: My parents are going traveling and they can't afford me to miss any more school so they are sending me off to a boarding school :(_

**Vera: Awe i'm going to miss you sooo much**

_Rosalie: Yeah im going to miss you too. :( Promise me you'll keep in touch._

**Vera: I'll tell you wat i come over tomorrow before you leave wait what time do u leave? of course i will keep in touch ur my bff oh and if you see any cute guys send me their pics i wanna make sure he's right for you**

_Rosalie: that would be great. i leave the house at noon do you wanna pick my outfit. hey i can ask my parents if you can stay the night tonight :) of course i will send you pics of him and his friends and brothers :)_

**Vera: Awesome! Of course! yeah and i'll ask mine :)**

_Rosalie: My mom said you can :) this is going to be great! :)_

**Vera: Awesome mine did too. yes it is im on my way :)**

_Rosalie: kk see ya:)_


	2. leaving day

chapter 2. leaving day

**A/N: I do not own twilight but i do own the characters you may not recognize:)**

Vera got here just in time for dinner we were having my mom's famouse Tuna Casserole man was i gonna miss that. Well anyways after dinner me and Vera went upstairs to finish packing my clothes and accessories.

"hey, Rose why don't you wear this cute outfit." vera said showing me a purple V neck and a pair of skinny jeans. "With what shoes?" I asked and she picked up some purple high heels "ummm how about no, I was planning on wearing purble blouse with my purple plaid miniskirt" I told her she looked for my purple blouse and mini skirt and she smiled. "Awesome, your going to show the girls not to mess with you but, wait what shoes are you going to wear?" "umm how about my purple flip flops." I said.

My parents came in my room looking in to see if i was all packed i told them i packed all of my accessories and all of my clothes and shoes. "What about your laptop?" My father asked, " I was planning on taking on board with me so i can write to my other friends"


	3. Meeting my roomates

**A/N: I do not own anything except the characters you do not recognize!**

**Thank all of for the reveiws:)**

I was in the car when my ex boyfriend Royce king was texting me.

**Rosalie/**Royce

Royce: Hey babe

**Rosalie: Hey don't ever call me that! **

Royce: why? your my gf and i can call u watever i want

**Rosalie: becuz i don't like you anymore thats why i broke up with you! and No im not ur gf anymore srry**

Royce: U can't hide from me Rosalie Lillian Hale I wil alwayz find you!

**Rosalie: Yes, I can i'm not like your pet I don't come when you call but umm i'm boarding the plane so buh bye!**

I shut my phone off so I couldn't answer my phone or text when i got on the plane they asked all of us to turn off all of our electronics. There was a really cute guy sitting next to me but I didn't care i wanted to sleep because me and Vera were up all night talking and packing. When I started to drift to sleep he was talking to me, " Hi my name is Mike, and i have to go to California how about you?" he asked me, " Hi my name is Rosalie and I have to go to West Coast Boarding school in Washington." I told him. He just left me alone after that then i fell asleep.

I was woken up by Mike he told me that we were in Seattle so i got my bags and stuff then i had to take a train to the school so i couldn't go get me anything to eat so I just waited until i got to the school. I was on the train nobody talked to me so I was kinda bored so i just checked my phone i had seventeen unread messages from Royce and fourteen un read messages from Vera.

I finally got to the school and everybody just looked at me like I was weird i just shook it off when a girl with long blonde hair walked up to me, " hello my name is Lauren Mallory and you are?" she asked me looking at me up and down like she hasn't sen a beautiful blonde before. "My name is Rosalie Hale i'm new her so yeah" I told her she looked at me like i was dumb then she turned around and walked off then my phone started ringing it was Vera.

"Hello? Hey I made it...OMG! Royce texted me when I was in the car...he told me that he loved me me...of course not thats just disgusting....he also told me that he'll find me... so don't tell him...no, I haven't seen any cute guys yet... I know right.... I told you that I would send you a pic of a cute guy so you can approve of him Vera...oh, so has is my parents? Tell them that i made it....and tell them I will call them tonight.... but right now i should be finding my dorm adviser....okay have fun with Henry... alright bye."

I closed my phone and saw a brown haired girl looking at me she said, " hello, you must be Rosalie Hale, I'm Amber Smith, I'm your Dorm Adviser." " Hi, yes I am Rosalie Hale, ummm okay I have one question though." I told her " Oh, of course your dorm number is 423 you'll find your room mates in there." She told me.

I got to my dorm I walked in and noticed a short girl who had short spiley hair she looked at me, and then i saw another girl she had brown hair and brown eyes she was pretty. "Hi! I'm Alice and this is Bella!" She exclaimed "Oh, hi I'm Rosalie and I'm new here. Is there anything fun to do around here?" I asked them they looked at me. "Yeah, there is what we usually do is hang out with my brothers." Alice told me and i just looked at her and said " Okay, well have fun." I told them then they looked at me and laughed, "Rosalie your coming with us, we want you to meet my brother." She told me I just looked at her and nodded.


	4. meeting him

**I do not own twilight unfortunately :( Ms. Meyer does but I do own the characters you may not recognize :)**

**Thank you all that reviewed.**

I was walking with Alice and Bella who were talking about their brothers. I was in my own little world when Alice nudged me. I saw three boys standing in a straighgt line the first one I saw had bronze hair and gold eyes next to him was a blonde haired boy with gold eyes and next to him was a muscular boy with curly brown hair gold eyes like his brothers. And he had a child like grin and I saw his dimples, when Alice introduced me to her brothers.

"Rosalie, this is Edward he is Bella's boyfriend and my brother," she explained to me while pointing to the bronze hair one, "and this is Jasper he is my boyfriend and he is Bella's brother," she tol me pointing to the blonde one, "and lastly we have Emmett here who is unfortunately my older brother he is a junior this year it's his first day here as well as it is yours." She told me.

He just kept looking at me and I looked at him "Nice to meet you all. " I told them. "Same here, so rosalie where did you go before yu came here?" Jasper asked. " I went to Rochester High school." I told them they looked at me and smiled i could tell edward didn't like me hmmm I wonder why? he looked at me in a confused way and he said "I don't hate you i'm just trying to figure you out" he told me how did he know what I was thinking. " I just do okay its just my gift" he said not looking at me. hmmm I have an idea to make him stay out of my head, Emmett was sure hott when he looked at me my hear skipped a few beats and I looked at him and smiled and he looked at me and smiled. Man i would do things to him that were unimaginable, "okay please quit thinking dirty things about my brother" he said I just laughed to see him in disgust. Then Emmett started laughing right after I did. It was hilarious.

**Emmetts POV**

I just looked at Rosalie she was thinking something then all of a sudden Edward says to her "okay please quit thinking dirty things about my brother." I started laughing right after rosalie laughed man did she have a beautiful laugh. "Emmett!" Edward yelled at me "What?!?!" I pratically screamed at him "why are you thinking those thoughts about her" he said pointing to Rosalie who obviously was smiling and blushing. So, I didn't want to say out loud was I was thinking so I thought tomyself that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Edward just looked at me and shook his head and I thought well not to you because you got Bella and I got nobody "hmm you got a point there bro" he told me. I just nodded my head.

"So, how about we all get to class before we be late." I told them Alice walked with Jasper Edward walked with Bella and I walked with Rosalie who seemed very shy. I broke the silence, "So Rosalie who do you have first?" I asked her, "English, you?" She replied, "Oh, me too." I told her she had a smile on her face.

We were talking about our schedules when Mike Newton came up to us and started talking, "Hey! You guys must be the new students." he told us. "Yeah I guess we are my name is Emmett Cullen" I replied to him and he was just staring at Rosalie who was staring at me. "And you are?" He asked grabing her hand. Before he could kiss it she jerked it away, "Rosalie Hale" She replied to him still not looking at him.

She was looking down and I knew something was wrong, "Rose what's wrong?" I asked, "Oh, nothing I'm just thinking" she told me.

Alice, Bella, Jazz, and Edward walked up to us wondering what took so long so I told that Newton held us up he was talking to us. "Oh, are you alright rose?" Alice asked her she told her the same thing she told me, "What are you htinking about?" Alice questioned her, " Just thinking about my brothers at home wondering if their okay." she replied again and Alice had a blank expression on her face which means she is having a vision "whats wrong alice?" Rose asked her worriedly. (**A/N: don't know if I spelled that right**).

"Oh, nothing. but your brothers are fine what's their names?" Alice replied questioning "uh how do you know their fine? Richard and Ryan." she replied "Oh, like edward I have a gift my gift is visions." she replied trying not to give away our secret.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

I was walking with Emmett and his family when some guy Mike Newton came up to me and Emmett wondering if we were the new kids. He looked just like the guy on the plane but I wasn't sure so I just kept my thoughts to my self. He tried kissing my hand but i jerked it away before he had a chance to I wasn't looking at him I was looking at the most adorablest guys here it felt as if we were the only ones here nobody else was until his family came up to us asking me if I was alright I was just thinking about my brothers and Alice said they were fine I asked her how does she know that, she told me that she has a gift just like Edward except hers was premonitions I didn't think of anything suspicious at all I just thought they gifts so, other people could have gifts.

We all were walking down to the cafeteria to get something to eat before class I got pancakes with sausage and maple syrup and orange juice, Emmett got waffles with maple syrup and eggs with apple juice, and his family got the same. But, they did not even touch it so I figured they weren't hungry so I just thought of something totally different I thought about Emmett and his child like grin I wish i could see it again.

Edward whispered something to Emmett and he grinned that child like grin and I smiled looking at him then we left to go to class.

**A/N: so i'm going to leave it there. Please review I'll be your bff :)**


	5. First day of class

**A/N: I own nothing Stephanie Meyer does:( but I do own the characters you my not recognize. Thank you you guys for reviewing :) sorry for the long wait I have semester exams to study for and I've been pretty busy. When christmas vacation starts I should be writing a little faster It just depends what i'm doing=]**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Rose and I walked into our English class And Mrs. Johnson looked at us when we gave her our slips I didn't even know we had to have slips to go to a class hmmm all of my years being a vampire I didn't know we had to have slips in a boarding school but since I never been to a boarding school before I was new at it. I really liked Rose she was so beautiful I think she is and Angel from the Heavens above she was pale just like us except she had rosie cheeks and she blushed everytime I grinned at her, it kinda reminded me when Bella was human I used to always made her blush by just saying something like 'hey Bells don't trip over your own feet.' It was so funny back then. Alice is in this class with us she was smiling and she was looking between me and Rosalie "Alice do you have a staring problem?" I asked her she looked at me and rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Rose's phone went off and Mrs. Johnson looked at her, "Ms. Hale do you have your phone?" "Yeah, I do it's to keep in touch with my parents sorry I'll shut it off" she replied "No, I don't think so go to the Dean's office now!" she yelled at her I could see hate in her eyes and I knew that she was going to give Rosalie hell.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**  
** I'm on my way to the Dean's office when I meet Mike Newton in the hall and he starts talking to me. "HEY! Rosalie where are you going?" he asked me, "The dean's office, where does it look like i'm going?" I replied to him hastily, "Oh, what did you do?" he asked. "None of your business." I replied and left him there in the hallway looking at me. I think he likes me but I don't like him at all I really like Emmett.

I got to the Dean's office and I realized his name was Dean I laughed a dean named Dean haha thats funny. I knocked on the door, "Come in," he said as I walked in I saw Edward Cullen Emmet's brother hmmm I wonder why he's doing in here. "Hello Rosalie your new here am I correct?" He asked "Yes sir." I replied. "Edward you may go we'll finish our coversation later don't for get to bring your family with you meaning your sisters and brothers." he told him. "Okay sir, I will do that." he replied to him. "Ah Rosalie what did you do to have to come here?" he asked me I looked down, and said " My phone went off in class and I told her that I kept my phone to keep in touch with my folks back in New York they didn't know when my classes start and I didn't have time to call them this morning to tell them that they started today." I answered him truthfully and I felt good to get that off of my chest he looked at me with believing eyes. "Okay since your new here and this is your first day of classes I'm going to let you off with a warning, next time leave your phone in your room or shut it off." He replied I could tell he wasn't lieing.

I came out of the office and I saw Emmett he came over to me, "what happened? Did you get in trouble?" he asked waiting for me to answer his first question, "He gave me a warning saying never to do it again." I told him answering both questions. "Oh, thats good I passed Newton he said he ran into you, he said he asked you out and you said yes, is that true then he said that I was too late." he told me I gave him a disgusting look when he started to talk about Newton.

I looked at him then said, "Hell No. I would never go with a creep like him" I told him truthfully. "Oh. Okay. ummm can I ask you a question?" He asked. "sure...go ahead." She answered, "Will you go on a date with me?'' he asked I thought he would never ask. "yes." I replied to him he looked releived, and he smiled and went on his way.

We didn't have the next class together which really sucks but I did have it with Edward. "Hey." I said to him he just looked at me as I sat down next to a blonde girl with green eyes, she looked at me with hate in her eyes I guess she coulsn't beleive that there was anotherr pretty girl other than her. I jusat sat there while the teacher was talking about algebraic problems he never asked me any questions. I just sat there thinking about Emmett and then a memory came back to me and I felt tears streaming out and edward looked at me and whispered, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied to him which I wasn't that memory was of Royce. The bell rang so I just ran to the bathrooms and then I started crying.

Alice and Bella came in to check on me they knocked on the stall I was in, "Rosalie? Are you okay?" They asked me. "No, not really" I replied. "Can you tell us what's wrong?" Alice asked I really didn't want to tell them but I knew I had to. I came out of the stall looking in the mirror and I saw that I looked horrible. "Oh my gosh I look terrible." I said "yeah here's some mascera and eyeliner" Alice said handing me the items. "So, can you tell us what's wrong?" Alice asked again. "Yeah, only if you promise not to tell Emmett Or his brothers it's a big secret I've been hiding for a long time and don't say anything to anybody, okay?" I said to the both of them. "We promise so tell your story." She said "Okay so my parents were making me marry this guy name Royce King, we were together for al ong time and everybody thought we were the perfect couple until one night," I started "it was a dark snowy night my best friend Vera told me not to walk alone but I told her that I was fine and I would go home and see my parents bubt when I got to the alley I heard Royce and a few of his friends." I said the tears coming back "I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and unzipped my dress and pushed me to the ground and started feeling me up and I screamed and he punched me int he gut. Then he let his friends do the same thing except they beat me for fun and he joined in then I noticed he was drunk and i was losing my sight and freezing I thought I was going to die until a doctor came and took me to the hospital and checked me for diseases and to see if I was pregnant." I told them. "I wasn't pregnant and I only go out with guys as friends not dates I can never love a guy like I did ever again." I told them.

"Oh, just to let you know Emmetts not like him he would never hurt you if you give him a chance." Alice told me I looked at her my makeup is smeared again, she let me borrow some more of her makeup.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter but I have nothing to add to it but please reveiw!**


	6. Author's notesorry

**A/N: Sorry but I won't be able to write for awhile because I'm on my sister's computer and she has to take to her room after new year's so I'm sooooo sorry that I won't be able to write :( I'm so very sorry...happy new year :)**


End file.
